Alabasta high
by Xana Zikra
Summary: The school year has started off horrible for vivi but can a certain man change that for her? rated m for future lemons and swearing Sorry updates may be slower than intended :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Xana Zikra here and I have not written in forever… apologies, anyway what I have for you today is a story I can't help but write down cause I can't get it out of my head no matter how hard I try… this is a Luffy x Vivi fanfiction set in a AU with a couple of OC's thrown in here and there but main focus is on Luffy and Vivi and any other pairings you guys may want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece… anime or the treasure**

**Chapter 1:**

**New kid in town**

Vivi's POV.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Mr. Crocodile was yelling at us again for the tenth time this morning,

"ALL OF YOU ARE WORTHLESS BRATS! NOW QUIT TALKING AND LISTEN UP!" yelled Crocodile, Did I mention this was only the third day of the year? *sigh* this is gonna be a fun year… let me introduce myself, my name is Vivi Nefertari daughter of the mayor of Alabasta my best friend is Nami Flores daughter of Bellamere Flores, the woman who runs the tangerine shop and little sister to Nojiko Flores, she can be nice if you get on her good side but if you owe a debt to her (like a guy in the school Zoro) she won't let you hear the end of it till you pay her back full with 300% interest… This is why I make sure to have lunch money before I leave for school in the morning,

"Vivi what is the definition of Florescent?" Asked Crocodile

"Umm, The definition of pearlescent is-"

'Having an iridescent luster resembling that of a pearl.' whispered the man behind me

"Having an iridescent luster resembling that of a pearl sir." *phew* that was way too close

"Thank you Vivi." I swear after he said that I heard him mumble something under his breath…

'Thanks Sanji!' I whispered to the man behind me,

'No Problem Vivi-Chan' this is Sanji the best cook in this school, he's pretty easy to get along with especially if you're a girl but get on his bad side he won't hesitate to kick your head off, he works at the restaurant not too far away from this school called baratie, I believe the main reason he works there though is because the manager who worked there saved his life somehow when he was a kid, I don't know all the details.

"NO TALKING I SAID!"

"Sorry Mr. Crocodile!" I exclaimed,

"Would you calm down, your giving me headache!" said a green haired man in the back, this is Zoro he is probably the dumbest in this class he always falls asleep and- wait I don't mean as in he can't get good grades or anything I just meant that its normally between 50 and 58 in English… which is the class were in right now by the way, by the looks of him he just woke up from the teachers yelling…

"Hmph, anyway tomorrow there will be three new students coming to this hellhole so I expect you all to treat them with redpect, or don't I don't care either way." Teacher of the year folks!

"Teacher of the year folks!" yelled Nami… IS SHE TRYING TO GET HER SELF KILLED?! I mean Zoro and Sanji can take a hundred kicks and punches and still be able to run to orange town but her? She can't possibly handle fighting someone like that if it came down to it…

"SHUT YOUR DAMN FACES FOR ONCE!" **(A/N: Crocodile is gonna be like this throughout the story by the way.)**

***40 minutes later***

Well the rest of the class was uneventful I thought as I was walking towards my locker.

"Ugh I can't believe that guy, total loudmouth, heck I think that guy's yelling would be enough for 10 people's lives if he gave away loudness." My Best friend Nami said

"Only the third day as well… Hey what was that he was saying about the new students anyway?" I asked

"I don't know some grandsons of the principal I think."

"Really? To be honest I was only paying have attention."

"Don't blame you, apparently they're moving here because their dad was killed not too long ago so they're moving here to live with their grandfather."

"Well that's sad…"

"I wonder what he's gonna be like anyway…"

This conversation went on for another minute until I made it to my locker,

"Oh, This is my locker here."

"well mine is a little bit more down the hall I'll meet you at the end of the day ok?"

"Alright see ya Nami!" I shouted as Nami ran down the hall to her locker.

*after school*

Well the rest of the day was pretty uneventful except for when Sanji round house kicked Mr. Krieg my math teacher for insulting the restaurant he works at and now I'm just waiting for Nami in the front of the school

"Hey Vivi!" Speaking of which,

"Hey Nami, why were you running?"

"You will not believe who I just met!"

"Albert Einstein?" I asked sarcastically,

"No, I met one of the new kids he wears a red vest with blue jeans and has the biggest smile you will ever see… seriously it does not look like it should be as big as it is!"

"Congratulations you met a new kid, can we go now?"

"Alright whatever, Also I learned that we have English with him so you should be able to meet him tomorrow morning!"

"Shit I forgot we had loud mouth first class tomorrow…" I groaned,

"At least it won't be AS bad right?" she asked as she threw her messenger style bag and we started walking back to my house to work on our homework that we were given in english.

"I guess you're right but I think he has a grudge against me alone."

"I think you're being a bit over dramatic."

"Maybe… also did you know Sanji kicked Mr. Krieg it the jaw today? All because he insulted the baratie."

"Of course he did… Can he ever put his own life before that damned restaurant?!"

"Oh come on you know how important it is to him."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

The rest of the walk to my house was just little conversations about the rest of our classes.

Luffy's POV

"Shishishishi well she was nice!" I said while proceeding to chase after my brother ace after he ran ahead to find gramps

"Hurry up Luffy!" Ace Shouted

"How about you slow down! Shishishishishi!" I laughed while picking up speed.

**A/N Well this was chapter one please tell me what you thought of it in the review section and depending on the reviews I'll update soon!**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know what you all are thinking 'update soon my ass!' am I right? Well the reason I COULDN'T update is because my browser google chrome was on the fritz so I had to uninstall it and get firefox but windows internet explorer wouldn't open so it took me a while to get in touch with one of my friends to help me out, But now I can update again… YAY, also just for explanation everyone looks like how they would in the time skip in exception to brook, Franky and chopper but we'll get to them when it comes to it so for now ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own one piece.**

**Chapter 2, Introductions**

**Luffy's POV**

Ace finally slows down as I catch up with him in front of a door in a hallway that reads 'office.'

"Gramps said he was the principle right Ace?"

"I believe so… wanna go in and find out?"

"I guess." We were trying to find gramps to ask when the three of us were beginning our first day, of course Sabo decided to stay at home and watch the place while me and ace looked for our grandfather garp, we walked into the office and seen a man with blonde hair sitting at a bench with his legs crossed, he looked uninterested and that he doesn't want to be there he had some of his hair over his left eye and was wearing black dress pants along with a blue dress shirt.

"Hey do you know where monkey D garp is?" I asked the man,

"Hmm? Oh yeah he's in that room the-"

"SANJI KASUMOTO GET IN HERE!" I heard someone who sounded like our grandfather yell,

"I recommend you wait a moment before talking to him." The man named Sanji said before getting up and walking into the office.

***30 minutes later***

A while later Sanji came out of the room and was heading towards the exit to leave

"Go ahead and head in now." Sanji said before lighting a cigarette and leaving.

"That was odd, well let's go shall we?" Ace said as he began walking towards the room Sanji just left from, I'm thinking the name Sanji a lot aren't I? Sorry,

As we walk in we see our grandfather sitting in a chair behind a desk,

"HEY GRAMPS!" I shout as he looks up from some paper's he was reading to see who was yelling.

"Luffy, Ace? What are you two doing here?"

"We were wondering when the three of us start?" Ace asked

"Three of you? Where's Sabo?"

"He decided to stay at home and watch the place." I explain

"Well that makes sense… anyway you two start tomorrow, is that seriously the only reason you two came here is to see when you start? I get off in like-" gramps checks his watch "35 minutes, you could have just waited till I got home."

"well while were here why was that blonde guy sitting in that room when we got here?" I asked

"He kicked one of his teachers in the jaw from the story I heard so I had to speak with him."

"And?"

"He's suspended for two days, why?"

"Just wondering Shishishishishishi." For some reason I like that guy I hope I can properly meet him soon,

"Well you two should head home now it's getting late alright?"

"Whatever gramps seeya!" exclaimed Ace

"HEY WAIT UP ACE!" I yell chasing after him… here we go again

**Vivi's POV**

"*sigh* what was 18?" Nami asked

"I think it's 5, 7, 5" I answered

"Why the hell are we even bothering with these Haiku's anyway what are we? In grade 5?"

"Coming from the one who forgot the poetry pattern."

"Whatever." Nami retorted, I chuckle at her response, we were in my room doing worksheets we were given in English class, my room is a simple white wall room with a door leading to a balcony to the right from the door to my room.

"Ah shit I better get going or my mother will kill me!" Nami explained,

"Really? What time is it?" I look at my alarm clock and see the time '7:50 PM' "Oh shit you're right!" I agreed, she quickly threw her books into her messenger style bag as we ran downstairs towards the front door.

"Anyway thanks for helping me out!"

"Not a problem, But be careful on your way home got it?"

"Right see ya!" Nami shouted as she ran out the front door, with that I ran back up stairs to quickly finish the questions we never had a chance to finish.

***10 minutes later***

As I finish up the last of the questions I flop onto my bed and look at my alarm clock as I stare at the glowing red numbers I can't help but wonder if Nami made it home in time

***Nami's POV 8 minutes earlier***

I can't think of a time I ran faster than what I am right now, Last time I was late getting home I was grounded for a month and let me tell you, a month without anything to entertain yourself with feels way longer than it should,

***5 minutes later***

As I come up the hill I see my house lit on the hill as I run to the doorstep I open it quickly and greeted with this:

"3 minutes left, well done you made it home on time unlike last time Nami Flores." I heard my mother Bellamere say, I let out a sigh of relief before taking off my shoes and heading upstairs towards my room and plop onto my bed,

"So how come you took so long to get home sis?" My sister Nojiko asked me

"I was at Vivi's doing the homework we were assigned, why?"

"just wondering because you never stayed out this late since last time."

"I know." I was really getting annoyed of that being brought up.

***Vivi's POV the next day***

Everyone was talking while waiting for the teacher to show up, I noticed Sanji wasn't here today which is a shame really that he won't be able to meet the new guys toda-

"Ok everyone quiet down!" Crocodile yelled, "I'd like to introduce you all to one of the new kids Monkey D. Luffy!" As he said this a kid in a blue vest, black shorts and a straw hat came into the class room, he had a scar under his right eye and black hair

"Hey there!" he yelled while waving,

"You may take a seat in the third row behind Nami!" Crocodile said as he pointed to where me and Nami were seated, also another thing the desks were basically just small tables, the Black haired kid started to walk towards his seat,

"Hi I'm Luffy" he said with an extremely big smile, "Hey you're the girl I met yesterday hey again!" Nami was about to respond but before she could Crocodile cut in,

"Quiet! Even though it's your first day you have to follow rules!"

"Shishishishi sorry!" Luffy responded laughing

**Well that was chapter 2 so again I'm sorry for not updating sooner but my browser was on the fritz and I also had to study for exams but now school is over for me so I shall update at least once a week… hopefully… Please rate and review!**

**BYEEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

OK EVERYONE BEFORE YOU GET PISSY MY COMPUTER WOMT LET ME USE INTERNET AT THE MOMENT ASWELL AS SOME FAMILY MEMBERS CAME TO MY TOWN FOR MY SISTERS GRADUATION SO I NEVER HAD ANY TIME TO WRITE, IN FACT IM WRITING ON MY IPAD RIGHT NOW SO FORGIVE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES! Ok I'm calmed down now so sorry I couldn't get this out on time but here is chapter 3... Also may be slight ooc

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece Oda does

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: new friends (cliche title much?)

Luffy's pov

As I sit in my seat I see the same girl I was talking to yesterday siting next to some blue haired girl... As she turns around her beautiful eyes shimmer in reflection to the sun shinning through the window of the class room, she had a green leopard print jacket with blue skinny jeans and sandals, she has two hair clips holding her hair so it doesn't fall in front of her face "Hey you're the girl I met yesterday!" I shout way too loud,

Before the orange haired girl could respond the teacher yells "QUIET DOWN, YOU ARE IN A CLASSROOM!"

"Sorry shishishishishi!" I laugh as I sit back down in my seat, I didn't even notice I was leaning forward.

"*sigh* It's alright since it's your first day but do not let it happen again, Got it?"

"Yes sir" I respond before the orange haired girl passes me a not saying

'My name is Nami Flores and the girl next to me is Vivi nefertari' as I read the note I can't help but glance up at the blue haired girl again to find her looking at me from the corner of her eye, as soon as she notices I see her looking at me she quickly looks forward at the teacher again... I take this time to look around the class room I immediately notice a short haired blond girl wearing a matching yellow hat and dress with an umbrella leaning onto her chair looking at me expectantly, I continue to look around and this time I see a long pink haired girl much similar to the blond girl but wearing a matching black and white hat and dress with a pink umbrella, she was looking at the chalk board with a bored expression... Funny...

When I look at the back of the class I immediately notice a green haired man wearing a yellow and black short sleeved jacket with a green cloth tied around his arm and a scar on his left eye (his left my right) he was also wearing torn faded blue jeans and he was asleep... I don't know why but I like that guy.

As I look a little bit behind me I see a guy in a panda hat and black trench coat that goes down to his feet his expression is irritated as he looks at me... 'Stop looking at me!' He whispered, I did as he said and faced the front of the class again.

I look over a row from where Nami and Vivi are sitting and I see a bushy haired guy wearing suspenders and a green t-shirt with brown combat boots and slingshot attached to his belt... I like him too for some reason, I can't see what expression he's making because he's a row in front of me but I can see he has a rather long nose,

That is all the unusual people I can see in this class the rest are just boring and all look pretty similar to each other.

*ring ring ring ring* before I know it the bell for second class rings as everyone gets up to leave Vivi and Nami faster than others.

Vivi's POV,

As me and Nami hurriedly run out of the class room we hurry to our lockers since we both were almost late for fifth class yesterday and my phys. ed class is on the opposite side of the school as I get to my locker Nami doesn't stop running and heads towards her locker both of us not saying anything to eachother over fear of being late, I put my books away grab my gym clothes and run for the gymnasium.

*2 minutes later*

As I sit on the benches in the gymnasium waiting for class to start I notice Zoro walking into class with the new kid, what was his Name again? Oh yeah Luffy, as much as I am glad to be in the same class as him again to get to know him for real I am also surprised at my luck with my classes this year, I nottice them walking towards me chatting away,

"So that's how you got that scar on your eye... Oh hey vivi didn't notice you there!" Luffy says as he and Zoro run towards me,

"Oh hey Luffy hey Zoro!" I shout as they sit on the bench Luffy sitting between me and Zoro,

Luffy's POV

As I sit down I take a look at Vivi, for her phys ed class she puts her hair in a ponytail as oppose to her long hair in English which by the way both hair styles fit her perfectly, she wears a plain white shirt (like everyone else sadly) and a pair of dark red shorts, "How are you doing Vivi?" I ask,

"I'm doing fine but how did you learn my name?" She asks,

"Nami gave me a note saying what both of your names are!"

"That would explain it." I laugh at her response continue my conversation with The green haired guy named Zoro but I definitely like Vivi.

Vivi's POV

I don't know why but when he talks to me my heart skips a beat or two and feels like it's trying to fly away like a butterfly, is this what Nami called love? I never fell in love with someone before so I wouldn't know but I doubt it is I mean I only just met the guy... Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that was the third chapter I hope you all enjoyed please rate and review it always helps ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody how ya'll doin? *chirp* *chirp* Eh blame a guy for being nice why don't you, anyway as an apology for updating late I'm going to be post whenever I get the chance now, so without further ado here is the next chapter!

disclaimer: I don't I repeat DON'T own one piece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 strange Dreams (ugh I'm so unoriginal)

Vivi's POV

(Dream world)

I let out a moan as this man explores my mouth with his tongue and squeezes my breast, I don't know who this man is his face is shaded out and all I could see was his straw hat his skull and crossbones boxers and black hair and that's it,

"How does it feel Vivi?" The familiar voice asked as he twists my nipples from under my bra,

"Amazing..." I respond, as soon as I say this he reaches his hands behind my back and un clips my bra and it falls to the floor to reveal my D cup sized breasts, I was always jealous of Nami's E size but this man didn't seem to cair as he lowers his head and begins to lick my left nipple, if I had to describe this feeling I would say it was the best I ever felt, as he finishes licking me he then proceeds to suck my right breast and twists my now hard and sensitive left nipple, while he does this he uses his unused hand to remove my panties and finger my pussy,

"I-I'm close..." I manage to moan out through all the pleasure, and with one last thrust of his fingers I-

(Reality)

"Gah!" I yell as I wake from the very odd dream I was having, "ugh what was that about?" I ask myself as I find myself on my bed in my fuzzy purple pyjamas with blue stars on them, I look over to my alarm clock and see the time is 2:15 AM, "seriously? I wake up this early?" I say as I go back to sleep.

Luffy's POV

(Dream world)

I was walking through the schools library as if I was looking for someone in here, it has been 2 months since me, Sabo and Ace moved into alabasta and so far I have made some pretty good friends like Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Vivi, and I even managed to befriend the so called 'devils' of the class Valentine and Perona, but out of all my time there this kid named Franky was probably the most fun to be around, much like Vivi, Franky had blue hair, he had a rather muscular build and practically always wore a Hawaiian button up style shirt and baggy cargo pants, Brook was another cool guy to befriend, even though I don't have any classes with him, we still managed to get to know eachother rather well, he had Very pale skin tone and had a huge bushy black Afro, he always music class and he is very much a party animal, he owns a band called the 'Rumbar pirates,'

as it turn the corner I see a familiar blue haired girl sitting on a table in the library, I can't see her face but what I can make out is that she's wearing a dark blue and pink t-shirt with beige pants that go down to her ankles, she wears bright blue and white sneakers, she also has her hair in the style of a ponytail, her head turns towards me and she says "Oh you finally came!" She sounded excited as she walks over to me and plants a kiss on my cheek, without hesitation I quickly kiss her on her now visible soft pink lips, she lets out a moan as she kisses back, I still have no idea as to who the hell this is but at the moment I don't care as my body moves on it's own and puts a hand on one of her breasts, she gasps a bit and breaks the kiss so she can say in a seductive tone, "Mmm, you are a naughty boy aren't you?" She pulls away from me as she pulls her shirt over her head to reveal a black bra with red flames as the design, she also removes her pants to reveal similar in design panties,

"So what if I am?" I stupidly ask, sometimes I don't think about what I say I just say it and don't think of the consequences, as I say this she walks over to me with a sly smile and begins to take off my shirt,

"Well we're going to have to punish you of course!" She said with a slightly dark tone, she now lifts my white t-shirt over my head to reveal a large X shaped scar on my chest from when our dad died two months ago,

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask slightly worried now, she reaches down for my zipper of my denim shorts and starts to unzip them,

"It's a secret for now 'Luffy.'" she said as venom dropped from that last word, she then completely unzips and un buttons my shorts as she pulls them down and removes them from my ankles to reveal a bulge in my skull and crossbones boxers, "Hmm, we can't have you walking around with this big of a bulge now can we?" She says with lust dropping from her voice,

"What do you mean by that?" Jesus I can really be an idiot at times...

"Oh you'll see." As she said this she pulls my boxers down to reveal my 10 inch dick "Wow you're bigger than what I have expected Luffy!" She then brings my dick up to her mouth and begins to lick the head of my shaft, it feels amazing as she covers it in her saliva before taking my length into her mouth and starts to suck on it,

"That feels amazing!" I feel my climax reaching soon as she now licks my full length in her mouth, after she does this it becomes too much to handle as-

(Reality)

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP* my alarm clock goes off as I drowsily get up and turn it off before I get up and check the time,

"7:30, perfect." I growl as I get up and head towards the bathroom to take a shower,

Vivi's POV

I begin to walk to the school alone since Nami texted me telling me she was sick today so she couldn't go to school today, "*Sigh* this day can't possibly get any weirder than this morning... Wait would two A.M. Be considered morning or night?" I ask myself seriously wondering as I spot Sanji walking alone as well, I begin to pick up my pace wanting to catch up with him since heck there isn't anything else to do while heading to the school,

"Hey Sanji!" I yell as he turns around wondering who yelled his name before eyes showed up in his eyes,

"Why hello there Vivi-chan how are you doing today my lovely princess?!"

Sanji asks me as I catch up to him

"Well I'm doing fine thank you, how about you?"

"Why I'm doing fantastic thank you Vivi dear!" The thing with Sanji is that he is way too flirty for his own good.

"Well that's good to hear, nice weather huh?"

"Yeah it is, hey why aren't you with Nami?"

"Nami is sick today so she's staying home."

"Oh... Well that's a shame... I know I'll bring her flowers after school as a get well soon gift!" And there he goes again... For the twentieth time this week...mit's Tuesday by the way...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there is the 4th chapter I hope you guys enjoyed and please tell me what other pairings you guys would like by either private messaging or reviews I read both ^_^


End file.
